Certaines choses valent la peine de mourir
by legolasgirl77
Summary: Les hommes ont décidés de faire la guerre aux Dieux de l'Olympe. A leur tête Alana. Dans cette guerre elle ne souhaitait la mort de personne. Alors que la bataille est perdue elle se souvient de ce qui a fait tout basculer ...


Alana était traînée dans la boue. Elle marchait pied nue, derrière le char d'Athéna. Une semaine auparavant, alors qu'elle s'était rendue pour épargner tous les autres, elle avait été épargnée. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut-être juste pour la voir souffrir, qu'elle prenne conscience que ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ne verrait jamais le jour. Que les gens qu'elle aimait n'aurait jamais la vie qu'elle leur avait promis. Ils vivraient tous sous le joug des Dieux, sans la possibilité de choisir leur destin, comme il en avait toujours été. Et Elle, elle aurait la chance de mourir pour ne pas avoir à le supporter. D'une certaine façon c'était une faveur que lui faisait Athéna.

Autant ne pas le lui dire.

Elle avait emmené jusqu'au champ de bataille où tout s'était terminé. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Ils avaient tous été trahis. C'était de sa faute. Peu de gens le savaient, tout le monde pointait du doigt Arès, leur ancien prisonnier. Pas grand monde savait en fait que c'était elle qui lui avait rendu son immortalité avant de le laisser sans aller.

Tous les perdants de la guerre étaient là. Ils avaient été convoqués par les Dieux pour assister à l'exécution de leur ancien chef. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que des avantages à être le chef. Alors, inconvénients: on est responsable de tous les malheurs, on doit trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes même à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas, on ne doit surtout jamais perdre son sang froid, décider du sort des prisonniers (Sa n'est pas une chose facile surtout quand on en tombe amoureuse). A oui et aussi être le premier sur les lignes de combats, pas la meilleure place pour rester en vie. Avantage: avoir une grande tente rien que pour soit... Heu rien d'autre.

Un demi-sourire, fugace, s'inscrit sur le je visage de la jeune femme à cette pensée. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour penser à ce genre de chose sur le chemin qui la menait à la mort.

Tous les Dieux étaient présents: Athéna à leur tête, Discorde, Héphaïstos, Hermès, Artémis, Apollon, Hadès... Même Céleste était là. D'une certaine façon Alana aurait du se sentir flattée. La mort elle-même était venue assister à ce qui serait son exécution pour l'emmener de l'autre côté. Gentille attention. Un regard derrière elle lui permet de voir Aphrodite tout de noir vêtu, un visage résigné. C'était peut-être bien la seule. Mais celui qu'elle cherchait n'était nul part. Elle avait tellement été certaine qu'il reviendrait que ne pas le voir semblait impossible.

Arès...

Qui aurait pu le croire ?

Arès avait été son prisonnier. Ils avaient réussit à le prendre au piège et grâce à un simple breuvage dérobé quelques semaines auparavant aux Dieux ils avaient pu le rendre mortel. Elle s'était battue à corps perdu pour éviter qu'il ne soit tué. Alana croyait à la notion de seconde chance, même pour un Dieu. Malgré les sarcasmes venant de la divinité elle-même au début elle s'était efforcée à lui montrer l'essence de la nature humaine. Son plan, au début, était juste d'essayer de convaincre un Dieu que les humains n'étaient pas de simples jouets, mais qu'ils méritaient bien de pouvoir profiter de leur vie. Etre libre. Alana n'avait jamais demandé plus.

Elle lui avait fait connaître la fin, la douleur. La première fois qu'elle avait donné au Grand Dieu de la Guerre une pelle ! Un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle en avait pleuré de rire. Arès avait tout simplement refusé de travaillé, disant que ça n'était pas un travail pour un homme de sa condition. Seulement, elle ne comptait en rester la, et avait ordonné qu'on ne lui apporte pas à manger tant qu'il ne se serait pas mit au travail. Il avait tout de même tenu presque deux jours entiers mais avait vite déchanté en voyait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Je ne vois vraiment pas quels avantages il peut y avoir à être mortel. La preuve je suis mortel depuis à peine plus d'une semaine et je trouve ça nul: ça fait mal !

Pour un ancien Dieu je te trouve un peu... Hum comment dire.. douillet. Il y a plein de choses que vous les Dieux vous ne vivrez jamais

Au début, Arès avait été plutôt réticent. Il râlait toutes les cinq minutes et elle se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel ou de soupirer. Mais elle voulait y croire à cette seconde chance. Les hommes de son camp la pressaient de jour en jour de prendre une décision: il voulait la mort du Dieu. Et chaque jour elle refusait. Elle avait du faire transporter son prisonnier dans sa tente pour éviter qu'il soit malencontreusement poignardé une nuit.

C'est sûrement ce qui avait accéléré les choses. Ils s'étaient à mis à parler des heures la nuit. Chacun défendant son camp, ses positions. Chacun défendant Sa vie. Cela les avait rapprochés. Elle avait même passé deux jours à creuser des trancher avec lui, pour montrer à ses hommes à quel point elle tenait à ce que l'on respecte sa décision. Elle lui avait appris à travailler, à gagner à la sueur de son front de quoi se nourrir. Elle lui avait montré que l'on pouvait se contenter de peu pour survivre. La valeur du travail, l'estime de soi, le respect des autres. Elle l'avait même obligé à servir avec des humains, et elle ne lui avait autorisé à faire preuve d'aucune forme de mépris ni de sarcasme. Bref elle pensait lui avoir montré tout ce qui faisait des hommes comme elle des êtres humains.

Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit...

Elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

Tu devrais avoir honte de faire suer autant un Dieu comme moi !

Ex Dieu !

Alana était en train de rattacher Arès avec une corde, à un pieu en bois sous sa tente. La journée avait été plutôt éprouvante pour l'ancien Dieu. En fin de journée Alana l'avait confié à groupe d'enfant qui s'était amusé à lui envoyé plein de petites pierres à la figure. Le pauvre il en avait bien bavé.

Hum.. Quel est le programme pour demain ? Quel sont encore les choses que je devrais Adorer dans le fait d'être mortel et que tu es impatiente de m'apprendre ?

Mais je rêve où tu es pressé ! Malheureusement pour toi et moi je crois que je t'ai fais découvrir tout ce que je pouvais, et ça veut dire pour moi que je vais devoir me reconcentrer sur mon rôle de chef de guerre."

Tu es sur !

Pourquoi tu te souviens de quelque chose que j'aurais pu oublié ?

Alana était agroupie devant Arès, un grand sourire devant son visage. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement réussit, à le faire changer. La guerre serait peut-être gagnée, sans plus aucune effusion de sang, grâce à lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire changer d'avis les autres Dieux.

Heu.. Si je me souviens bien... La première fois tu m'a parlé d'un sentiment que Nous les Dieux nous ignorions totalement. Et qu'à cause de notre immortalité nous n'en n'avions même pas conscience. Tu m'as dit que les mortels contrairement aux Dieux pouvaient aimer. Tu ne m'as pas montré comment on faisait, pour aimer vraiment.

C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai montré plein de façon d'aimer les autres.

Elle n'aurait jamais du être si proche. Doucement le Dieu rapprochait son visage du sien. Elle pouvait à présent sentir son souffle chaud sur le sien, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser, chaste, mais qui en disait long sur la façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés... trop rapprochés pour un chef de guerre et son prisonnier.

C'est comme ça que deux personne se montrent qu'elles s'aiment vraiment ?

Pétrifiée, elle n'avait pu que hocher la tête. Elle sentait des choses qui l'avaient gênée ces derniers temps remuer au fin fond de son ventre. Elle était toute rouge et elle avait chaud. Dans les yeux de son prisonnier elle ne lisait rien de ce qui rendait les Dieux si méprisant habituellement envers les mortels. Il avait l'air réellement sincère. Alors à son tour elle approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle était en train d'approfondir le précédent baiser, elle était déjà en train de défaire les cordes qu'elle avait si soigneusement attaché auparavant. Les mains alors libres, Arès se saisit de son visage.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "ouf", les deux amants étaient déja sur le lit. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "Non c'est pas vrai j'ai pas fait ça !!!!", le soleil se levait déja. La jeune femme se réveilla au première lueur de l'aube. Alana était allongée sur le corps d'Arès. Si jamais quelqu'un entrait sans prévenir, il mourait probablement sur-le-champ, d'une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lui dormait toujours, et en regardant son visage rien ne pouvait laisser présager à cet instant que cet homme devait normalement être son pire ennemi.

En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Arès, Alana se leva puis s'habilla en silence. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'assit. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir dehors et dire à ses hommes qu'elle refusait de tuer le Dieu parce que... et bien comment dire, ils s'étaient aimés. Enfin, Elle l'avait aimé. Quelle situation absurde ! Après cette nuit, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le traiter en tant que prisonnier. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution: elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il y avait bien une solution, qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement bien sur. Mais c'était la seule solution qui impliquait la notion "survit" de l'amant en question. Bien sur rien ne disait qu'Arès lui-même était amoureux d'elle. Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement joué la comédie. Dieu ou pas c'était un homme, avec des besoins d'homme. Et connaissant les réputations du Dieu de la Guerre.. Bref. Ne p'as s'appesantir sur ce genre de chose était la meilleure façon de ne pas se faire du mal à cet instant.

Bientôt, Amarice viendrait la chercher. Le début de la journée commencerait, il faudrait qu'elle parle avec ses généraux, qu'elle établisse l'emploi du temps de la journée, qu'elle planifie les attaques. Comment expliquerait-elle à son amie que le prisonnier était nu dans son lit ?! Il fallait agir vite. Mais elle n'osait pas le réveiller. Son visage était si beau quand il dormait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui le rendait si détestable, plus aucun défauts de ce qui faisait de lui un Dieu imbu de lui-même et méprisable.

Alana se releva et se dirigea au fin fond de sa tente [strike]vous vous souvenez, le seul avantage[/strike]. Elle déménagea deux trois casses et dégagea du bazar sans nom dans lequel elle était, un petit coffre. Elle en sortit une fiole. Cette fiole contenait le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on lui avait jamais fait: De l'ambroisie. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les Amazones au début de la guerre pour les inviter à rejoindre leur cause, leur reine Cyane, le lui avait donné.

Tu es probablement la femme la plus digne de recevoir ce présent. Si tu étais une Amazone je t'offrirais plus.

Ce jour là elle avait cherché en vain quel cadeau pourrait bien être supérieur à celui la. Avec l'Ambroisie, Alana avait toujours eu la possibilité de devenir une déesse. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait, par peur de devenir comme les autres. Bien sur Amarice avait essayé de la persuader de le faire. Elle lui avait dit qu'en devenant l'égal des Dieux ceux-ci auraient bien été obligés de l'écouter. Mais une fois immortelle, elle aurait été condamnée à vivre loin de ses amis, de les voir mourir alors qu'elle vivrait éternellement. Personnellement elle trouvait cette pensée effrayante. Nul homme n'était censé vivre éternellement.

Soulevant la toile qui séparait cet endroit caché de la tente, elle retourna dans celui où se trouvait la "pièce" principale. Arès n'était plus la ! Mais aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer. La torture était pire à cet instant. Il savait bien si prendre le bougre !! Mais la jeune femme devait rester maîtresse d'elle-même, on viendrait bientôt la chercher et Arès devait avoir disparut d'ici là.

Lui, ne se posait pas vraiment de question sur ses sentiments. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes. Sa vous dit quelque chose des dizaines de prêtresses à peine vêtue, jouant de la musique dans un temple... Imaginez le carnage. Il devait reconnaître que cette fois ci ça avait été différent. D'habitude les femmes de son temple et autre se donnaient à lui parce qu'il était le Dieu de la guerre. Elles espéraient toutes quelques choses en retour. Mais pas elle. Et puis de la à dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle !! Faut pas exagérer non plus.

Arès n'avait toujours pas vraiment conscience d'être mortel. La notion même de la mort et de la disparition des êtres chers qui va avec ne l'effleurait même pas. Il voulait juste encore être avec elle, même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Alors elle avait fait ce qui avait tout déclenché. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était plus la femme digne de combattre pour les hommes libres, d'être leur chef. Elle s'était détachée de lui, s'était retournée et l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Elle avait envie pleurer. Ca n'était pas juste. Si tout avait été différent, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu rester ensemble. Une fois qu'il aurait bu l'ambroisie, il retrouverait ses pouvoirs, et tous les défauts qui vont avec. Il l'oublierait. Il serait sûrement même blessant avant de s'en aller.

Et il les trahirait probablement...

En fait, elle venait de trahir son peuple par personne interposées

La jeune femme se dégagea de l'emprise de celui qui venait d'être son premier amant pour lui faire face.

Il faut que tu t'en ailles dit-elle ne lui tendant la fiole

A cet instant, même si Arès tendit la main pour s'emparer de ce qu'on lui tendait, il faut bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Pourquoi avait-il la nette impression qu'il se faisait jeter comme un vulgaire chiffon ! Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? C'était quand même elle qui s'était jetée sur lui hier soir !!! [strike]réaction purement masculine[/strike]. D'un geste dur il ramassa ses vêtements par terre et entrepris de se rhabiller. La fiole posée à terre il demanda tout de même

Pourquoi ?

Tu n'as rien à me reprocher, alors ne me parle pas comme ça s'il te plaît. Nous avons fais une erreur, J'ai fais une erreur. Et je dois la réparer

Arès s'était retourné, et il avait vu: des larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait Elle, pleurer. Elle, le grand chef de guerre, celle qui était la seule qui effrayait les Dieux par son courage sur le champ de bataille. Elle pleurait... à cause de lui.

T'avais raison, être mortel ça fait mal, lui répondit-elle en essayant de lui sourire pour dédramatiser la situation.[color=darkorchid] La fiole: dedans il y a de l'Ambroisie. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver tes pouvoirs, et rentrer chez toi.

L'homme regarda avec un intérêt non dissimulé la fiole, qu'il avait plus que négligemment posé à terre avant de la ramasser. La question demeurait toujours: Pourquoi ? Elle parlait d'erreur. Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il avait vraiment du mal à la comprendre. Selon Arès, dans ce domaine là il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, que du plaisir. Par contre, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'une fois qu'il aurait bu, le peu de chose qu'il pensait ressentir pour elle disparaîtrait. Et ça il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envi. Enfin il pensait ne pas en avoir envi.

Quand j'aurais bu... j'oublierais... je…

Je sais, répondit-elle ne le coupant net.

Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre faire une description du comportement qu'il aurait une fois le breuvage avalé. Il se comporterait comme le pire des abrutis. Point. Qu'il parte et que tout soit finit.

Arès ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une folle envie de retrouver ses pouvoirs, son pouvoir. Cependant il savait qu'il perdrait quelque chose à laquelle il s'était attaché. Alors qu'il débouchait la fiole contenant le liquide rougeâtre, Alana face à lui se saisit d'un couteau de chasse dans sa botte. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Pour t'éviter d'agir inconsciemment une fois que tu seras redevenu... toi

Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Arrêter son geste. Sa main se crispait sur le manche de son couteau. D'ici une minute il ne serait plus mortel, l'Arès qu'elle avait aimé aurait disparu. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. Une lumière apparut, aveuglante, puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Alana regardait Arès, son visage n'avait pas changé. Y avait-il une chance pour que cela n'est pas marché ?! Voilà qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, doucement, félinement. C'est ce qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. D'une main sur il lui fit baisser son arme et lui murmura quelque mot à l'oreille

J'ai toujours raison très chère

Et ce que la jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas se produisit. Leur petite scène avait pris bien trop de temps. Heureusement ils étaient tous les deux habillés à présent, déja un bon point pour elle. Amarice venait d'entrer, sans prévenir comme à son habitude, et le sourire inscrit sur son visage disparut d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit la scène devant elle.

Excellente nuit, ajouta t-il avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage juste avant de s'éclipser.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Alana s'effondra par terre en pleurs. Son amie ne se fit pas attendre et sortit de sa torpeur pour la consoler et la rassurer. Le temps des questions viendrait plus tard. Son regard... c'était un de ses regards qui veut dire qu'on l'on a obtenu ce que l'on souhaitait. Elle savait que cela se passerait comme ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait pu l'aimer. Peut-être que dès le début, quand il avait semblé changé, peut-être qu'elle s'était faite borner dès cet instant. C'était ça le pire à envisager: qu'il ne l'est jamais aimé, même un tout petit peu pendant cette nuit. Que tout ça n'est été qu'un plan pour la déstabiliser. N'importe quoi. Mais rien qui ne ressemblait à de l'amour.

C'est avec ces souvenirs qu'Alana revint à la réalité. Elle avait fichtrement mal aux pieds mais n'était pas plus pressée que ça d'arriver. Des regards discrets tout autour lui confirmèrent une nouvelle fois qu'Arès n'était pas la. Cela faisait une semaine que l'incident était arrivé, et à présent elle ne pleurait plus. Cela serait mentir que de dire que y penser ne lui faisait rien. Mais elle s'était forgée une nouvelle carapace, qui avait durcit avec la trahison d'Arès. Enfin, trahison façon de parler, car il n'avait fait qu'aider son camp.

L'histoire n'était cependant pas finit...

Une fois consolée, Amarice l'avait suppliée de lui raconter tout dans les moindres détails. Au début elle avait essayé de l'embobiner, mais ça n'avait bien évidemment pas marché. Alors elle avait tout avoué et avait fondu en excuses. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son amie ne l'avait pas jugé.

Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être juste... mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs

Croyez le, où non, ces paroles avaient rassuré la jeune femme. Le qualificatif était le bon: tout ça n'avait été qu'une grossière et méprisable erreur. Elle avait eu des sentiments pour l'homme qu'elle avait pensée avoir à ses côtés. Seulement cet homme n'existait plus, il était mort. Le deuil devait être fait. La prochaine fois qu'elle combattrait il faudrait qu'elle ne voit en l'homme qui lui ressemblerait qu'un adversaire. Un ennemi.

De commun avec Amarice elle avait inventé une histoire de toute pièce. Elle avait raconté que le "prisonnier" avait réussit à se détacher dans la nuit, avait fouillé dans ses affaires et avait trouvé la fiole contenant l'Ambroisie. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle l'avait vu, s'était saisit d'un couteau. Ils s'étaient à peine battus, Amarice était entré dans la tente et Arès avait choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser. L'histoire était un peu branlante, mais elle suffisait à échauffer et à motiver ses troupes. Personne ne s'était imaginé quoi que ce soit. Depuis cette matinée elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et en même temps elle profitait de chacun des instants qu'elle avait. Plusieurs nuits pendant cette semaine là il lui avait semblé que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle savait bien qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Depuis cette matinée elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et en même temps elle profitait de chacun des instants qu'elle avait. Plusieurs nuits pendant cette semaine là il lui avait semblé que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle savait bien qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle avait appelé plusieurs fois. Personne n'avait répondu bien évidemment. Une fois alors qu'elle avait eu cette impression, elle avait fait semblant de dormir, mais les yeux ouverts elle avait essayé de faire en sorte que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Elle n'avait rien vu. A la fin de la semaine, elle était allée s'isoler dans la forêt et s'était imaginé que son amant d'une nuit était à côté d'elle et qu'il avait le même genre de discussion que lorsqu'elle le forçait à travailler.

Voilà ce qui lui restait, de bons souvenirs d'un homme qui avait disparu et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Ils avaient été attaqués par surprise et personne n'était près à se défendre. Lorsqu'Alana avait choisit cet endroit pour établir le campement, elle avait fait en sorte que personne dans le camp des Dieux ne puisse le localiser. Et cela avait réussit... au début. Les défenses avaient mis un bout de temps à s'organiser et à cause de ça il s'élevait déjà pas mal de perte dans le camp des hommes libres. Elle se précipita pour aller mettre les enfants à l'abris. En effet, leur camp était un refuge pour tous ceux qui désiraient s'affranchir de la volonté des Dieux. Il y avait des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards en plus des soldats. Cela faisait donc près d'une moitié de la population du campement incapable de se défendre et qui avait toujours espéré être à l'abri dedans.

Le combat avait été une catastrophe, elle s'était battue comme une forcenée toute la journée. C'est en début de soirée que les Dieux firent leur apparition sur-le-champ de bataille. Elle était épuisée, tout comme les autres soldats qui se battaient à ses côtés. Ils ne tiendraient pas le coup longtemps. C'est à peu près deux heures après la tombée de la nuit que le combat pris fin. Ils étaient encerclés, Athéna menaçait de s'attaquer à l'endroit où étaient rassemblés tous les enfants.

Arrêtez ! Posez vos armes !

Elle avait donné l'ordre de se rendre. La guerre était à présent terminé. Certains de ses hommes l'avaient regardé avec des regards pleins d'incompréhension. Mais elle leur ordonna de se taire avant de se dissimuler dans la foule. Alana était responsable mais pas suicidaire. Etant le chef des rebelles, et certains Dieux connaissant son visage il ne valait peut-être mieux pas se montrer tout de suite si elle ne voulait pas que sa tête décolle de ses épaules.

Ils furent tous conduit au centre du camp et forcés à s'agenouiller. Alana était toujours cachée, marchait la tête baissée. Arès n'était en vu nul part, mais le risque était toujours la. Au moins les Dieux ne comptaient pas tous les exécuter, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, sinon pourquoi prendre la peine de les rassembler. Deux trois petites boules de feu bien placées auraient largement suffit. Peut-être qu'Athéna avait une proposition à leur faire. Elle devait bien se douter, que même si la répression venait d'être sévèrement mater, les rebelles ne s'arrêtaient jamais de glisser, le plus souvent possible, de petits mots de mécontentements, et même de petites actions de représailles.

Une fois que les rebelles furent tous à l'endroit prévu et que l'armée fidèle des Dieux de l'Olympe les eu encerclés, Athéna suivit de plusieurs Dieux, dont un était Héphaïstos, commença un de ses petits monologues dont elle avait le secret. Alana ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel dès les premiers mots. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de baratiner leur monde juste pour garder leurs petits adorateurs adorés

Croyez bien que je suis peinée des pertes que nous avons du vous infliger. Mais nous sommes vos Dieux, et vous nous devez le respect. Je n'aime pas punir, planter des champs de croix ne me fait pas plaisir, de même que priver vos champs de bras...

¤ Et vos tables de bonne nourriture ¤, pensa amèrement Alana.

... Mon bras peut fléchir, je peux vous épargner. Un seul peut me suffire, un seul peut vous sauver... Un seul me suffirait, il n'a qu'à se lever

La jeune femme en eu quasiment le souffle coupé. Son ennemie avait très bien joué son jeu. Elle qui avait tout fait pour se cacher, et voila qu'on la forçait à sortir en essayant de la faire culpabiliser. Comme si c'était elle la coupable et la responsable de tous ces morts ! D'une certaine façon oui, mais la guerre n'était pas non plus de son propre fait, elle était déjà la depuis longtemps. Déja de nombreux regards suppliant se tournaient vers elle. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle le ferait. Pour son honneur. Pour tous ces gens qui étaient entre la vie et la mort à cet instant à cause d'elle et qui n'en savait rien et ne maudissaient que le hasard. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais se donner volontairement à la mort est tout de même plus difficile que de mourir en héros au combat.

Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour réussir à se lever. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir, comme tous les autres. Mais elle, elle n'avait de famille à regretter, elle n'avait que sa culpabilité. Et Alana savait par-dessus qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre en sachant qu'à cause d'elle les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde souffriraient. Une fois debout, son visage paraissait déterminé. A l'autre bout de la place, Athéna afficha un sourire convaincu.

Je savais que tu te sacrifierais pour les autres Alana

Maintenant que vous m'avez, laissez les tranquille, laissez les partir

Alana avait à peine fait deux pas que des soldats de l'armée ennemie l'avaient déjà attrapé et la tenait fermement. Comme si elle allait avancer plus vite de cette manière. Elle se montrait farouche et déterminée de façon à ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Athéna, déesse de la sagesse avait un but bien précis et elle le laissait déjà entrevoir en tirant son épée. Elle comptait purement et simplement tuer son plus grand ennemi devant tous les autres de façon à s'assurer leur future bonne conduite.

La jeune femme fut emmenée jusqu'à la petite estrade de bois construite pour l'occasion et où se tenait les Dieux. Arès n'était pas la. Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça. Bien sur qu'il n'était pas là, et puis si jamais il venait sa ne serait pas pour elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire des illusions. On la força à se mettre à genoux et ça malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait.

Regardez le sort qui est réservé aux traîtres, à ce qui trahissent les Dieux , ajouta Athéna en levant son épée, ajouta Athéna en levant son épée.

Alors elle allait mourir comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie. Elle n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux ! Même pas de petit discours. Et personne qui bougeait le petit doigt. C'était monstrueux. Bien sur elle n'avait aucune envie qu'un de ses amis sautent sur l'estrade pour la défendre car ça ne ferait que signer l'arrêt de mort de celui ci. Mais quand même. Alana baissa la tête et serra les dents. Elle attendit le coup venir, mais au dernier moment il fut bloqué. Alana leva la tête et ce qu'elle vit... Waou. C'était Arès, qui avait bloqué le coup d'épée d'Athéna avec sa propre épée.

Il était revenu.

Arès, mais qu'est ce que tu fais !!

Je t'empêche de commettre une grosse erreur

De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

C'est simple, si tu l'as tue maintenant tu risques de déclencher des réactions en chaîne, une révolte encore pire que la précédente. Souviens-toi, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé, lorsque j'ai tué Eli, je pensais étouffer leur mouvement, et ça n'a fait que l'accélérer. Attends quelques jours, et organise une belle exécution.

Tu as raison... Emmenez la.

Mais apparemment pas pour elle et c'était bien ça le pire. Pas un seul regard, pas un geste qui pouvait signifier qu'il était revenu pour elle. Elle avait repassé cette scène peut-être bien des millions de fois pendant qu'elle marchait à la mort et ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme ça. Mais lui faire boire cette satanée ambroisie lui avait réellement fait tout oublié. C'était pire que la mort pour la jeune femme. Elle aurait largement préféré mourir en gardant en mémoire sa nuit fabuleuse, plutôt que d'avoir comme dernière vision avant sa mort un Dieu qui ressemblait à l'homme qui l'avait aimé...

Après ce petit dialogue très très intéressant sur Sa vie, sans que personne ne lui demande son avis d'ailleurs, elle fut emmenée sans ménagement par quelqu'un. Un Dieu sans aucun doute, mais elle ne le vit pas, car il l'avait attrapé par derrière et l'instant d'après il venait de disparaître avec elle. Une seconde plus tard elle atterrissait dans une cellule sordide et le temps de se retourner il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Elle avait été littéralement abandonnée pendant une semaine dans un cachot complètement moisit. La seule personne qui venait la voir, c'était Aphrodite qui lui apportait deux fois par jour de quoi manger et boire. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de lui demander pourquoi, ce qu'on comptait faire d'elle. Des questions tout à fait banale dans une situation comme la sienne. Mais jamais la déesse ne lui répondait, elle restait silencieuse comme une tombe. D'ailleurs cette Aphrodite là n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'Alana avait pu entendre sur la déesse en question. Son visage était triste et fermé, et elle était habillée tout en noir: où était donc passé son déshabillé rose devenu légendaire ?

Au moins, il y avait une personne qui avait l'air attristé sur son sort par ici.

C'est mieux que rien !

Alana n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions. Arès aussi avait fait son petit bout de chemin depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa divinité. Au début tout allait plutôt bien. Dès qu'il était retourné sur le mont Olympe, qu'il avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment de son absence un peu plus longue que prévu, il avait donné une approximation du lieu où se trouvaient les rebelles. Bien sur il avait aussi dit qu'il devrait repartir en exploration, car il n'avait pu visiter le campement que sous sa forme humaine et il ne savait donc pas précisément où celui ci se trouvait. Mais il avait omis de raconter comment, en tant que mortel, il s'était rapproché d'Alana, et ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux la nuit précédent sa revenue.

La nuit il avait donc fait plusieurs excursions. Mais dès la première nuit tout avait capoté. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il était allé dans la tente d'Alana. Il l'avait juste regardé dormir, pas non plus la peine de crier sur tous les toits qu'il était en mission de reconnaissance. Et toutes les nuits, pendant près de cinq jour il l'avait regardé.

A chaque fois qu'il retournait au mont Olympe, qu'il terminait son rapport à Athéna en leur donnant de nouvelles précisions, il se surprenait à penser qu'il était allongé à côté d'elle. Il pensait de plus en plus à elle, elle était partout dans sa tête. Pour se changer les idées il était même repartit dans un de ses temples prendre du bon temps avec quelques-unes une de ses prêtresses. Alors certes il avait prit du très bon temps (On ne se refait pas ), mais il avait pris du bon temps en ne voyant dans son esprit que les images de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle.

Deux jours avant la véritable exécution d'Alana, Arès essayait de se changer les idées en faisant littéralement exploser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une petite boule de feu par ça, une petite boule de feu par-là. Rien de mieux pour se mettre en jambe avant un petit massacre. Quelqu'un fit son apparition dans la pièce dans un éclair de lumière. Arès se retourne pour faire face à Aphrodite sa sœur.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!!?

Savoir comment tu vas ? Et connaître la vérité, toute la Vérité ?

Arès la regarda d'un air intrigué. Comment ça la "vérité"? De quoi pouvait-elle bien vouloir parler ! Etant passablement sur les nerfs, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir, et honnêtement sur le moment il n'imaginait pas une seconde que sa soeur vienne lui parler d'Alana.

Qu'est ce que tu me racontes, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer aux devinettes, alors soit plus précise s'il te plaît

Et bien je me demande pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant au butin de guerre d'Athéna ?

Alana? Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle !

Tu as l'air d'oublier une chose... petit frère, répondit Aphrodite avec un petit sourire en coin, Je suis Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la passion. Si tu avais pensé que je ne verrais rien. Et puis c'est quand même toi qui est intervenu pour empêcher son exécution

Le Dieux de la guerre fit jaillir une boule de feu de sa main qu'il envoya à travers la pièce pour détruire une vase. Puis il s'approcha de sa soeur, de façon à pouvoir continuer plus aisément cette conversation qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis amoureux de cette fille ? C'est une gamine ! D'accord, j'ai pris du bon temps avec elle pendant que j'étais là bas, mais c'est tout moi ça, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'étonner.

Je n'ai rien eu à dire, les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ta bouche Arès. Tu es différent depuis que tu es revenu. La preuve, d'habitude avant une bataille tu festoie dans un de tes temples et tu prends soin de tes prêtresses.. je

Je Suis le Dieu de la Guerre ! Je ne peux aimer personne !!!, hurla t-il presque.

Tu es stupide Arès. Et malheureusement tu risque de te rendre compte trop tard de ce que cette "fille" représente pour toi.

Sur ces mots Aphrodite disparu. Elle avait essayé de le raisonner, mais elle avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à aborder le sujet qu'il niait tout en bloc. Elle était la déesse de l'amour, elle était donc capable de sentir les sentiments des autres, même chez les Dieux. Et puis si elle avait commencé à se poser des questions c'est parce qu'elle avait sentit exactement les même sentiments chez Alana. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle allait lui apporter de quoi survivre tous les jours, de cette façon elle pouvait indirectement sonder son cœur et son âme.

Ces deux la étaient fou l'un de l'autre, même si la raison de ce miracle lui était inconnue. Mais à eux deux ils pouvaient peut-être essayer de limiter le massacre, raisonner Athéna, et établir un compromis. Aphrodite n'était pas bien sur, pour l'abandon total des traditions humaines à la faveur des Dieux. Elle ne voulait pas finir en déesse oubliée et méprisée. Mais si les hommes voulaient un peu plus de liberté, pourquoi pas ? Et étant la voie de l'amour elle ne pouvait se résoudre, même pour sa survie, à tant de violence et de douleur.

Seule, elle ne pouvait et ne Devait rien faire. C'était à son frère de se rendre compte que la mortalité l'avait changé plus qu'il ne voulait bien le croire.

Retour à la situation présente. Pieds nus elle venait de monter sur la même estrade que la dernière fois. Cette fois par contre il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire. Tout ce qu'elle désirait: une mort rapide, sans souffrance, pas d'agonie lente et douloureuse. Alana cherchait une personne dans la foule, Amarice, sa meilleure amie. Elle avouait se sentir coupable de ne pas s'être plus souciée d'elle ses derniers temps. Qui sait si elle n'avait pas tenté un sauvetage suicidaire, où si elle n'allait pas débouler sur les tréteaux de bois pour essayer de la sauver et finalement mourir avant elle. Si seulement elle l'avait plus écouté, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir, elle était morte de peur. Pas de larmes, elle ne leurs ferait pas cette joie.

Athéna parla à tous ceux qui avaient été réunis. Alana n'écoutait pas. Elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se pardonner à elle-même. Après tout elle ne rêvait que d'un paradis pour ceux qui allaient rester.

Et puis la déesse se retourna pour lui faire face, sortit son épée de son fourreau. Une lueur de défi dans les yeux, Alana se releva. Elle voulait mourir le plus dignement possible, et malgré les mains puissantes qui essayaient de la ramener à terre elle réussit à rester debout. La déesse eue un rire sarcastique.

On essaye d'être courageuse, bien.

Puis le coup fut porté. Fatal.

NOOOOON

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de ce grand cri, sauf Alana qui s'effondra au sol. C'était Arès qui venait d'apparaître. Sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs et contrariés des autres membres de sa famille il se précipita vers la jeune femme étendue, se mit à genoux et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne pleurait pas, encore un minimum de dignité pour le Dieu de la guerre ! Mais la souffrance se lisait bien sur son visage. Des murmures commençaient déjà à s'élever parmi la foule.

Je.. je savais que tu reviendrais ..

Du sang sortait à présent même de sa bouche et Arès avait quand à lui du sang partout sur les mains. Il semblait presser ses mains sur la blessure de la jeune femme et attendait vainement que quelque chose se produise.

Arès !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Cette femme devait mourir, pour notre survie à tous. Tu ne quand même pas devenir sentimentaliste. Je comprends que tu puisses lui trouver de l'intérêt, c'était certes une bonne guerrière que tu aurais sûrement voulut ajouter à ta collection...

Mais Arès n'écoutait aucune les babillages d'Athéna. Il parlait à la jeune femme étendue à ses pieds, il lui donnait de petites claques sur les joues. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Alana semblait doucement s'en aller vers l'autre monde. Aphrodite vint à ses côtés mais ne fit rien.. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Son frère était venu trop tard. Il ne pourrait pas la sauver, il ne pouvait même pas la soigner.

Je n'arrive pas à la soigner. Aphrodite, aides moi. Pourquoi est ce que ça ne marche pas !

Aphrodite ne parla pas, et se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Arès. Elle savait pourquoi cela ne marchait pas, mais n'avait pas envie de dire des mots qui blesseraient encore plus son frère. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il lui faudrait vivre pour l'éternité avec. Malheureusement, Athéna se chargea de révéler la vérité à tous. Et Aphrodite savait que ses paroles ne joueraient pas en leur faveux auprès des mortels. Elles ne les feraient passer que pour des barbares, surtout Athéna, elle qui ne régissait pas devant le désarroi de sa propre famille.

Tu as besoin de ma bénédiction pour guérir Arès, l'aurais tu oubliés ? Je ne te la donnerais pas, pas pour elle.

Alors qu'Arès faisait de son mieux pour la ranimer Alana rendait son dernier souffle. Elle était morte vite et sans souffrance comme elle l'avait voulu, sauf que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pencher sur son visage elle avait espérer tout autre chose. Vivre. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Voyant qu'elle était partie, Arès perdit le contrôle de lui-même, il frappait avec désespoir sur sa poitrine. Mais cela ne la ramènerait pas, il le savait, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Voyant que tout était terminé, Athéna se retourna vers les mortels, bien encadrés, qui avaient assisté à la scène. Il s'agissait de clôturer cette affaire le mieux possible et de tourner à son avantage la dramatique scène orchestrée par Arès. Quel imbécile pensait-elle !

Voilà votre chef est mort. L'histoire est terminée. Comme vous avez pu le voir, certains parmi nous avaient même beaucoup de pitié pour elle. Mais la justice devait-être appliquée. Retenez de cette histoire que l'on ne peut défier les Dieux impunément...

Alors qu'elle parlait toujours, un spectacle plutôt étrange commençait à attirer la grande majorité des regards de l'assemblée. Athéna se retourna.

Derrière elle, Alana semblait bouger sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus de sang qui coulait. Et Arès semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Il semblait il y avoir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

Comment est-ce possible ?!

Alors qu'Alana ouvrait difficilement les yeux, et se relevait Arès répondit.

J'ai sacrifié mon immortalité pour lui rendre la vie, se relevant il tendit la main à Alana et l'aida à se relever. Elle était toute tremblante, il la serra contre lui avant d'ajouter, J'y peux rien, je ressens quelque chose pour elle.

Athéna en était bouche bée. Des applaudissements et des cris commençaient à jaillir de la foule. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Pendant ce temps là les deux anciens amants se redécouvraient et Aphrodite venait de retrouver sa joie de vivre. Elle ne faisait que répéter frénétiquement en frappant dans ses mains qu'elle avait raison. Alana sourit, elle venait de voir la véritable Aphrodite, celle dont on parlait dans les histoires. Et elle était beaucoup plus jolie comme ça.

Le monde ne comptait plus autour d'Arès et Alana. A vrai dire elle était super heureuse. Elle venait de mourir dans les bras de celui dont elle était complètement folle, parce qu'il avait voulut la sauver. Il était arrivé trop tard mais il avait tout de même donner son immortalité pour la sauver et tout ça au nez et à la barbe d'Athéna qui devait être complètement folle à cet instant. Et le fait de la savoir folle de rage était quelque chose qui la mettait particulièrement en joie.

D'une main hésitante Arès effleura sa joue. Il esquissa un sourire timide.

Je savais que tu étais un type bien.

Tu changeras d'avis après une semaine. Je suis un garçon très désordonné

La jeune femme sourit. Vraiment irrécupérable. Mais elle l'adorait comme ça. C'était probablement le plus bel homme sur la terre et le plus détestable dans le caractère. Un mauvais garçon, mais elle adorait ça. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent. C'est Arès en premier qui posa sa bouche sur la sienne et entama un baiser des plus passionné. En quelques secondes Alana passa ses bras derrière le coup de celui-ci et Arès l'enserra plus fort dans ses bras. Ils en avaient tous les deux rêvés, que ça soit inconsciemment ou pas. Ils avaient besoin de se redécouvrir, pour être sur de ce qu'il ressentait. Et pour l'instant tout montrait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent enfin leur étreinte des cris de joie retentirent de tous les côtés. Pour le peuple cela signifiait que le temps allait changer. Finalement la guerre venait d'être gagné puisque au moins deux Dieux étaient de leur côté. Une personne se frayait un chemin à travers la foule et se fit aider pour monter sur l'estrade de bois. C'était Amarice. Alana quitta les bras de son amant pour se jeter dans ceux de son amie.

[Je t'avais dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien

Je reconnais que je me suis trompée sur son compte. Mais le plus important c'est que tu es en vie. On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous

Malheureusement certaines personnes n'étaient pas très partisanes pour participer à cette effusion de joie. Particulièrement Athéna. Tout son plan venait d'être réduit à néant par quelqu'un de son propre camp. Le temps ressemblait à celui de la réconciliation. Il lui semblait presque que Dieux et mortels allaient finir par se mélanger. Elle ne pouvait permettre cela. Cette guerre avait été menée dans le but de permettre la survie des Dieux. Si les hommes devenaient indépendants alors ils n'auraient plus besoin des dieux. S'ils n'avaient plus besoin des Dieux, eux finiraient par disparaître.

Et là ils faisaient tous comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Et puis, Arès et cette femme, c'était invraisemblable. Le Dieu de la Guerre avait déraillé, il avait du se passer des choses dont elle ignorait l'existence. Il lui fallait absolument ramener les choses à la normale.

Arès!! Tu es devenu fou ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait !

La folie avait empli les yeux de la déesse de la Sagesse. Aphrodite se rapprochait d'elle tout en essayant de la raisonner. Elle essayait de lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, qu'en quelque sorte maintenant les Dieux étaient à l'abri de l'extinction. Mais Athéna ne voulait pas écouter. Personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir et n'osait bouger de peur de passer pour cible.

Tu as tout gâché Arès

Une boule de feu fit son apparition dans la main de la déesse. Et sa cible apparente semblait être l'ancien Dieu de la Guerre. Il n'était plus immortel, et une boule de feu bien lancée le tuerait probablement. Alana commençait à paniquer. Tout était censé bien se terminer maintenant. Alana faisait des aller retour avec ses yeux entre Athéna et Arès.

Et puis le coup parti, personne ne pu l'empêcher. Qu'aurait pu faire Arès face à une boule de feu ? Il aurait pu essayer d'en renvoyer une ou de disparaître. Juste le temps que sa mortalité lui revienne en tête. Il aurait été trop tard. Alors Alana fit ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se posa en bouclier face à lui reçu la boule de feu en plein dans le dos. Elle allait mourir pour la deuxième fois probablement en moins de dix minutes. Record battu. Mais cette fois ci elle était réellement triste.

Les deux amants venaient de se donner une chance de se redécouvrir, d'apprendre à s'aimer. Un petit remake de notre Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que cette fois ci Juliette allait mourir deux fois pour permettre à Roméo de vivre. Une fois la boule de feu lancée, Athéna ainsi que les autres Dieux s'éclipsèrent. Ils ne tenaient sûrement pas à être les futures victimes de la colère des mortels.

Pour la deuxième fois Arès tenait le corps agonisant de la personne qu'il ... aimait dans ses bras.

Ca n'est pas juste...

Aphrodite se rapprocha du couple. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

Je pourrais...

Non! S'il y a bien un Dieu dont les mortels peuvent se passer c'est celui de la guerre. Mais ils ont besoin de toi Aphrodite. Que deviendrait le monde sans la déesse de l'amour ?

Ne l'écoute pas, elle raconte n'importe quoi

Non Arès ! C'est mon choix. S'il te plaît. Je sais que ça n'est pas juste. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi.

Un petit cercle c'était formé autour des deux personnes. Chacun écoutait respectueusement les paroles qui étaient prononcées. Alana n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle, bienheureusement, la feu l'ayant atteint dans le dos, sa mort serait cette fois ci beaucoup plus lente... et douloureuse.

Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ? J'ai tout donné pour te retrouver et tu t'en vas.

Certaines choses valent la peine de mourir. Tu vaux la peine de mourir. Tu es meilleur que tu ne le crois Arès. Tu feras de grande chose

Je te ramerais, je trouverais un moyen. Je te le promets.

[Alors je t'attendrais de l'autre côté, répondit la jeune femme par une grimace qui aurait du ressembler à un sourire d'encouragement. Je t'aime Arès, je t'ai aimé comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un..."

Arès voulu répondre. A présent il savait. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait c'était ce sentiment. Il aurait voulu le lui dire. Mais déjà les yeux de la jeune femme se fermait. Elle était une nouvelle fois morte, dans ses bras, pour lui sauver la vie. Et lui se retrouvai seul sur ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Il aurait tellement voulu apprendre à la connaître et passer le reste de sa vie de mortel avec elle. Mais il n'aurait pas cette chance, il ne pourrait pas essayer.

Alors pour la première fois des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Arès. Il l'avait déjà dit autrefois mais plus par cynisme que par expérience: Etre mortel c'est vraiment nul, ça fait souffrir. Il serait le corps sans vie d'Alana contre sa poitrine et il pleurait.

Un peu plus loin Aphrodite secouait la tête: Ca n'aurait pas du se terminer de cette façon

Arès resta longtemps à pleurer silencieusement la femme qu'il avait perdue. Il caressait doucement son visage, écartant les cheveux sales qui s'étaient collés sur son visage. Il était anéanti. Mais il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Même mortel il trouverait un moyen de la ramener, même s'il devait y passer sa vie.

Puis il se leva en portant dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'Alana. Arès se tourna vers Aphrodite, il avait besoin de son aide, n'ayant plus de pouvoir, il ne pouvait plus se téléporter.

Aphrodite. Emmène-moi, je veux déposer son corps à l'abri.

D'accord

Arès avait peur de ce que pourraient faire les autres Dieux après sa trahison, Aphrodite pouvait toujours se défendre et malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle, c'était une fille très intelligente. Mais il avait peur qu'Aphrodite s'en prenne au corps d'Alana, par peur de ce qui pourrait advenir. Il voulait le mettre à l'abri, le cacher dans le plus beau tombeau qui soit. Amarice voulu protester, dire qu'elle aussi avait le droit de savoir où on emmenait son amie, mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à obtenir de la part d'Arès fut d'être emmenée là où serait le tombeau d'Alana.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard au sommet d'une montagne enneigée. Le soleil brillait et aveuglait même les arrivants.

Où sommes-nous ?

Mais Arès ne répondit pas. Il avait confiance en Amarice puisqu'Alana avait eu confiance en elle pendant qu'elle vivait. Mais il voulait prévoir toutes les éventualités. Les Dieux seraient capables de s'en prendre aussi à elle pour connaître cet endroit. Alors autant qu'elle ne sache pas.

Sans un mots pour les autres, Arès s'enfonça dans l'ouverture qui était devant eux. D'une main Aphrodite empêcha Amarice de le suivre.

Je sais que tu aimerais dire une dernière fois au revoir à ton amie. Mais il a besoin d'être seul.

Il faisait froid et plutôt sombre dans la caverne. Il déposa Alana sur un bloc de glace et posa ensuite sa main gauche sur un tas de neige. Il attendit mais rien ne se produisit. Arès leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Jamais il ne s'y ferait. Il ressortit d'un pas lent de la caverne et appela sa soeur.

J'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main

Sans un autre regard il repartit vers les profondeurs. Amarice en profita pour se glisser à la suite de la déesse. De cette façon elle pourrait revoir une dernière fois Alana. Pendant qu'Arès demandait à Aphrodite de lui créer un cercueil de glace, Amarice se pencha sur le corps de son amie. A présent elle pleurait elle aussi. Ca n'était pas facile à accepter. Lorsqu'Arès l'avait sauver, elle avait cru au miracle. Mais les miracles n'existent pas vraiment sur ce monde, ce ne sont que des illusions.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Arès. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient en contact même après un mois passé dans le même camp.

Elle t'aimait vraiment beaucoup tu sais. Elle me disait que tu pourrais devenir quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Si je l'avais cru, peut-être qu'elle serait toujours en vie.

Arès ne semblait toujours pas près de parler, mais son attitude semblait dégagé une certaine sérénité. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Alors tout allait pour le mieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent toutes les deux de la grotte après qu'Amarice eu embrassé le front de son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes dehors, Arès porta une nouvelle fois le corps d'Alana pour le déposer cette fois ci dans le cercueil de glace crée par Aphrodite. Elle était magnifique. Mais la vie en dehors de son corps elle restait la plus belle des créatures qu'il avait pu croiser sur la Terre. Il ne pleurait plus. Mais il devait bien avouer que perdre son immortalité pour se retrouver seul lui faisait un mal fou. Il avait très mal. Et il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir la ramener. Peut-être qu'elle attendrait toute l'éternité en vain de l'autre côté du fleuve et qu'un jour ne le voyant pas arriver, elle continuerait son chemin sans lui.

Pencher au-dessus du cercueil de la glace, les mains appuyés contre les bords il parlait.

Une personne qui voit au plus profond de notre âme qu'elle y trouve une raison valant la peine de mourir... Je t'ai toujours aimé Alana. Au début pour les mauvaises raisons: ta rage, ta violence, ta beauté. Quand tu te déchaînais au combat tu étais mienne. Je n'ai connu tes besoins que bien trop tard: un amour inconditionnel et désintéressé et je n'aurais pas pu te le donner

Sur ces mots Arès se pencha et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de refermer le cercueil. Devant la tombe il planta l'épée d'Alana qu'il avait enlevé de sa ceinture auparavant. Arès se dirigea vers la sortie, une fois dehors, un dernier regard en arrière et sans avoir besoin de le demander, Aphrodite condamna l'entrée.

Partez devant, je vous rejoins

Et voila, sa nouvelle vie commençait. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre comme un mortel, sans dépendre des autres, ni tout avoir sur un plateau d'argent en claquant des doigts. Bref il allait devoir apprendre à être mortel. De façon à ce qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse. Un jour ils pourraient être ensemble.

D'un pas déterminé il fit demi-tour. Il était temps de prendre en main cette nouvelle chance qui lui était donné. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Au pas de course il rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes devant sur le chemin. Puis il passa chacun de ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Un grand sourire sur le visage il conclut:

En avant les filles, le monde s'ouvre à nous... Hum... Alors pour commencer je vous propose de nous trouver un petit endroit où nous établir. On pourrait faire venir des esclaves et des danseuses dénudées.. Aïe, deux coups de coudes simultanés lui firent se mordre les lèvres et sourire encore plus, Bon d'accord si vous voulez on pourra aussi faire venir des danseurs dénudés. Il n'y a qu'à demander.

Les trois individus s'éloignèrent sur le chemin enneigé, laissant derrière eux une porte qui n'attendait que d'être réouverte.

...

Une personne observait le groupe qui s'en allait.

C'était Alana.

Son esprit n'était pas encore tout à fait partit. Elle avait pu écouter ce qu'Arès lui avait dit, elle avait été touchée. Oui, certaines choses valent la peine de mourir. En effet, n'était ce pas le sujet de cette histoire? Être prêt à tout sacrifier par amour.

Le soleil se couchant, l'esprit de la jeune femme disparut laissant les hommes reprendre le cours de leur vie.


End file.
